


Jeffrey

by Suzukipot



Series: The Creepypasta Rewrites [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Creepypasta, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey Woods isn't pleased with moving to a new town and he especially isn't pleased with being invited to a little kid's birthday party. And things only go from bad to worse when the local bullies decide to pick on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffrey

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a huge Jeff the Killer fan. Then I forgot it even existed! Then I listened to "Bad Creepypasta" and decided that I could write better.

Jeff let out an irritated sigh and brushed chocolate brown strands of hair out of his face. He didn’t like the fact that his family was moving, uprooting themselves to go to some place that was supposedly nicer. His head laid on the car window as it bumped down the road. His older brother Liu looked at him, poking him on the shoulder.

“What’s wrong Jeff? Are you still upset?”

Jeff didn’t reply. He just pulled on the strings to his white hoodie, tightening the hood around his head even more. Liu rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly as the car came to a stop. Jeff, Liu and their parents started to unpack, bringing a multitude of boxes into their new house. 

Suddenly, a woman approached Jeff’s mom, Margaret. “Oh, hello. I’m Barbara. I live across the street. I just wanted to introduce myself and my son, Billy.”

She gestured to a little boy no older than five, who waved at Margaret before being dismissed and running back to his house. 

Margaret wiped her brow of sweat before giving a small, kind smile. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Margaret,” she glanced at her husband, “this is my husband Peter and my sons Jeffrey and Liu.”

Politely, Liu introduced himself while Jeff muttered a small greeting.

“You know...Billy’s birthday is Saturday...would you like to attend?”

Jeff was about to open his mouth and protest but his mother spoke up, suddenly chipper. “We’d love to!”

The two continued with their small talk for a while and Jeff and Liu went inside. The two helped their dad unpack the rest of their stuff and when their mom finally came back inside Jeff walked over to her. 

“Mom, I don’t want to go to some kid’s party. I’m thirteen!”

Jeff’s mom gave a small, exasperated sigh. “Jeff we just moved here. We want to make a good impression. Plus, it’d be good for you to get out and meet some other kids.”

Jeff was about to open his mouth and prepared to argue but stopped himself short, knowing it’d be no use. There was no changing his mom’s mind. Instead, he walked upstairs and went to his room, plopping down on his bed. Putting his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling, sighing. 

Noticing the sun setting and feeling his eyelids get heavier, Jeff rolled over to his side, yawned and fell asleep. 

The next day Jeff and Liu went downstairs for breakfast, ate and then said their goodbyes to their mom before heading off to the bus stop. Liu checked his watch.

“Oh man we’re pretty early. Let’s just sit and wait.”

A redhead about a year younger than Jeff sped down the sidewalk on a skateboard, followed closely behind two other boys that were also on skateboards. One was a skinny brunette and the other an obese raven haired boy. As they got faster and faster Jeff and Liu had no time to move away as the three boys jumped over the two. Jeff called out. 

“Hey, what the hell?!”

As they landed the redhead kicked his skateboard up and caught it in his hand before turning back around towards the two. Jeff got a better look at him and noticed he was wearing an Aéropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans. 

“And who are you two? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.” 

Jeff stood. “The name’s Jeff.”

“Jeff,” the redhead scoffed, looking back at his sidekicks. “Well Jeff this is Keith,” he pointed at the brunette, “And this is Troy,” he gestured towards the fat boy. “My name’s Randy. And there’s a fee to ride on this bus.”

He held out his hand expectantly, a smug grin plastered on his face. Jeff scowled and slapped Randy’s hand away. 

“I haven’t got any money and even if I did, I wouldn’t give it to you!”

It was at this moment that Liu stood, ready to defend Jeff. 

Keith pulled out a pocketknife and defensively held it in front of himself.

“Tch. Aren’t you a tough guy? Well Jeff why don’t we see how tough you really are?” Randy pulled out his own pocketknife and walked over to Liu, swiping the wallet from his pocket. 

A surge of fury erupted in Jeff. He balled up his fists, nails digging into his skin. 

“Give my brother his wallet you assholes. Or I’ll...I’ll-”

“Or what,” Randy challenged. Before he could say anything else though Jeff hit him directly in the nose. 

Randy let out a scream, dropped his knife and instinctively reached for his nose. He fell to the ground in a heap, blood oozing from his broken, swollen nose. Jeff quickly picked up the knife. Keith and Troy looked at each other hesitantly but rushed Jeff regardless. Heart pounding in his ears, Jeff dodged between the two and plunged Randy’s knife into Keith’s forearm. 

Keith gasped before dropping to his knees and quickly tried to pull the knife out of his arm, biting his lip hard so he wouldn’t scream. As he yanked the knife out blood spurted from the wound, causing a messy line to form on the sidewalk. Breathing heavily, Jeff then set his sights on Troy. Troy started to back away but it was too late. 

Jeff grabbed him by the hair and kicked him so hard in the stomach that he began dry-heaving on the ground. Jeff’s hands unclenched and his breathing got quieter and quieter, glancing about at the carnage before him. Liu blinked in shock. 

“J-Jeff...?”

Jeff had always had a temper but this...well, Liu couldn’t believe it. Jeff had never snapped this badly before. He was scared, frightened in fact, but also...somewhat impressed. Jeff took Liu’s wallet from Randy and handed it back to him with a small smile. 

Liu took it, still astonished, and slide it back in his pant’s pocket. “Uh...t-thanks.”

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of a bus stopping in the distance. They both ran out of there as fast as they could. Glancing back, the two could see the bus driver get out of the bus and rush over to Randy and the others. Eventually, Jeff and Liu made it to school. 

They were a little late but, as it was their first day, no one questioned it or thought it odd. They didn’t talk to anyone else about what had happened, especially not Liu but Jeff almost couldn’t contain himself. He was especially pleased with what he’d done. Any thought of consequence hadn’t occurred to him. 

School went on as normal. Jeff and Liu walked home. Jeff seemed o have a sort of skip in his step, which Liu found rather...odd. He hadn’t seen Jeff this happy since before they’d moved.

As they got home, his mom asked him how school had gone. Jeff was quick to answer. 

“It was a wonderful day.” 

Despite his words Jeff was devoid of emotion, a grin on his face. Margaret paused what she was doing but carried on anyway. 

“That’s nice, Jeff.” 

Liu bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should speak up, before deciding against it and going to his room. Jeff soon followed, going to his own room, smile still painted on his face. The next morning Jeff was awoken by his mother calling for him. Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, Jeff got up and walked downstairs.

He wasn’t expecting to see a police officer at the door. 

“Jeffery Woods why am I hearing that you attacked three kids?” His mother’s voice was deadly serious, her arms crossed over her chest, staring her son down fiercely. 

Jeff was quick to defend himself. “They pulled knives on me and Liu, mom! I was defending us!”

The cop cut him off. “Witness reports say you fled the scene. Two of the boys were stabbed and the other was scraped and bruised.” He tilted his head down slightly and glared at Jeff from above his sunglasses. “Now what does that tell us?”

Jeff opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence, something, anything he could say to prove otherwise. He couldn’t prove who had attacked first and he doubted the officers would take his word with the evidence piling up against him. 

“Call down Liu,” Margaret firmly demanded.

Jeff grit his teeth and let out a breath before blurting, “I stabbed them.”

The officer exchanged a look with Margaret as her eyes filled with tears before the officer got out his handcuffs and Jeff extended his hands over his head. 

Liu stomped down the steps. “Wait! Stop!”

They froze. Jeff looked at Liu with wide eyes. What was he doing? Liu was holding a knife, which he slowly held up.

“Jeff’s lying. I attacked those kids.”

The cop’s hand hovered over his pistol. “Put the knife down.”

Liu dropped the knife and kicked it towards the officer. 

“Liu! What are you doing?! It was me! I did it!” Jeff could feel tears welling up as his pleading got more and more frantic. 

Liu was handcuffed by the officer. “No need to lie, Jeff. They know it was me.”

The officer led Liu out of the house and to the patrol car. Jeff hurried to the porch. He yelled. “Liu! Tell them! Tell them it was me!”

Margaret put her hand on Jeff’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Jeff, please, don’t lie. You don’t have to take the blame for Liu.” 

Jeff watched through tear filled eyes as Liu was placed in the car. He looked at his mom and brother with a very somber face. Then, he gave a small, sad smile. The police car drove off, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. 

When it finally left his field of vision, Jeff sluggishly walked back in the house and went upstairs to his bed. Laying down and burying his head in his hands he felt the tears spill and he softly wept. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Liu was always taking the blame for him, always being the better brother.

It didn’t matter how hefty the consequence was, Liu was always paying the price. From downstairs Jeff could hear his mom and dad discussing what had happened. His dad was shocked and his mom was sad and disappointed. Days passed by monotonously and Jeff came to find out that Liu was sent to juvie.

It only made the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach grow and the guilt weighed down on him even more. Then, the weekend came and things went from bad to worse. It all started with Margaret yanking open the curtains to Jeff’s room while he was asleep, causing him to shield his face with his arm and groan. 

“Jeff, wake up. Today’s the day.”

Jeff yawned and sat up. “Huh? What’s today?”

“Billy’s party, of course.”

“What? Mom, are you kidding? You don’t expect me to go to a party after...”

He trailed off and there was a small pause before Margaret spoke.

“Jeff I know what’s happened has been hard for you. It’s been hard for all of us. But a party could be good for you. You haven’t been out of the house in days.

Now get dressed, and make sure to wear something nice.”

She walked out, leaving Jeff to get dressed. With a sigh, he stood and walked o his dresser, picking out a pair of black dress pants, a white shirt and his white hoodie. Then he walked downstairs. His mother was wearing a nice dress with pearl earrings, white gloves and heels while his father was in a suit, adjusting his tie. 

He never understood why his parents overdressed for stupid little events like this. 

“You’re wearing that,” Margaret inquired, looking Jeff up and down.   
“Better than being overdressed,” Jeff muttered , crossing his arms. 

Margaret’s watch beeped. “Ugh. No time to change. Let’s just go.”

She quickly ushered Peter and Jeff out of the door. They crossed the street to Barbara and Billy’s house. Margaret knocked on the door. As Barbara answered, Jeff mentally noted that she was dressed similarly to Margaret. Peeking inside, all he could see were adults, no children. 

“The kids are out back, Jeff.”

Margaret and Peter walked inside while Jeff went out back. There were a number of kids there, all running about, playing and screaming in playful joy. Jeff felt out of place. He was certain that he was the oldest one there. 

Suddenly, he felt something tugging on his jacket. Looking down, he saw a kid no older than five holding up a toy gun and a cowboy hat.

“Wanna play?”

Jeff tried his best to not sound irritated. “No thanks. I’m too old to play pretend.”

The kid stuck out his lip and widened his eyes, giving Jeff a puppydog face. “Please?”

Jeff gave a small sigh. “Fine.” He put on the hat and took the gun. “Pop, pop,” he said, lackluster, as he pretended to shoot the kid. 

Eventually, however, Jeff was getting into it, rolling around on the ground and avoiding the shots from the other fake gun. His mind was finally off of Liu. He was having fun for the first time in a long time. That stopped when he heard the familiar sounds of a skateboard. 

Jeff paused before taking the hat off and listening, the wheel on pavement sound stopping before one of the planks on the fence was lifted and three boys came through. It was Randy, Keith and Troy. 

Randy’s eyes searched for Jeff until they finally settled on him. They burned with anger and hatred. “Hey Jeff. Looks like we have some unfinished business.” 

Jeff took note of Randy’s bruised and felt his throat go dry. “I think we’re even. I beat the crap out of you and you got my brother sent to juvie.”

“Oh I don’t go for even,” Randy growled, cracking his knuckles. “I go for winning. You may have kicked my ass but I’m going to get you now.”

Before Jeff could respond, Randy ran at him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Fists flew as Randy erratically punched before landing a hit on Jeff’s nose. Fresh blood splattered on Randy’s fist and streamed out of Jeff’s nose as he focused on Randy, who was breathing heavily, still punching. Quickly, Jeff pushed Randy off of him and got to his feet. 

Randy quickly rose as well. Jeff balled his fists up, ready to give his all. The kids were long gone, they’d run back in the house. Keith and Troy pulled out pistols they’d been concealing. Jeff’s eyes widened and his fists dropped as they pointed them at him. 

This provided enough of a distraction for Randy to stab a knife into Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff screamed and fell to his knees. Randy kneed him in the chin, breaking his nose more and more. Jeff grabbed Randy’s leg and twisted it, toppling Randy to the ground. 

Struggling, Jeff stood and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. 

“Need some help?” Troy picked up Jeff by the back of his jacket and threw him through the patio door, the screen crumpling to the ground along with Jeff. 

Jeff twitched and groaned in pain but tried to stand yet again, refusing to give up. Randy strode over to Jeff, kicking him in the side. Jeff coughed and wheezed until he started to cough up specks of blood. The parents eyes widened as they moved to try and help Jeff but Keith and Troy pointed their guns at them. 

“Come on Jeff, fight me,” Randy screamed.

Seeing a bottle of wine on the counter he went to smash it over Jeff’s head, only for Jeff to block it by holding up his arm. It smashed, glass flying everywhere, the drink splattering Jeff’s face.

“I got your brother sent to juvie! I did it! And you won’t even fight me?! He’d be ashamed!” 

That was what made Jeff snap. He shakily stood, blood and wine running down his face, staining his jacket. 

“Oh, so now you stand and fight, huh? Well let’s see what you’ve got.”

Instead of fighting though, Jeff ran upstairs, hearing footsteps follow him. Thinking quickly, Jeff ducked into the bathroom. He gripped the towel rack and ripped it off the wall. As Randy entered, Jeff swung.

Randy ducked and grabbed Jeff by the neck, slamming him into the wall with enough force for a jug of open bleach to fall on Jeff, splashing him in the face. It burned him and he grit his teeth against the pain, wiping his eyes frantically. Jeff felt Randy’s hands leave his neck. As he wiped his eyes Jeff looked at Randy, who was holding a lighter. 

“How about a little fire, scarecrow?”

Jeff’s eyes widened as Randy dropped the lighter. Time went in slow motion as Jeff’s eyes followed the lighter and he was suddenly ignited. Breaking free from Randy he ran down the upstairs hall, before dropping to the ground and trying to roll out the flames. That was all Jeff remembered before he blacked out. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed and when he woke, he didn’t have a clue to what had happened. Was he dead? It sure seemed like it, since he couldn’t see anything. He twitched and felt an IV in his hand. 

Jeff wanted to get up and get out of there, go back home. He felt oddly numb, like he’d been sedated or something. He could also feel something that felt like wrappings on his face. He came to the logical solution that he was in a hospital. 

An indeterminable amount of time passed before he heard the door open. A set of footsteps clinked across the tile floor until they came to a sudden stop.

Then Jeff heard a soft, gentle voice that he hadn’t heard in a while. “Jeff...?” He recognized it as his mom. “Jeff, dear I’ve got some good news.” 

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “The police arrested Randy, Keith and Troy after we told them what happened and Liu...they’re going to release him from JDC.”

Jeff bolted up at that, interest piquing.

“He’s not here now though,” Margaret clarified. “They’ve still got to clear up a few things, so he’ll be out in a few weeks. Oh Jeff he’s so excited to see you again.”

Jeff couldn’t contain his smile. He was excited as well. He couldn’t wait to see Liu again. After talking for a while longer, Margaret hugged Jeff and said her goodbyes. 

Weeks passed with Jeff getting periodical visits from his mom and dad. It was nice, having them visit, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Liu to visit him. He only cared about what Liu had to say. 

Then, the day came for him to have his bandages removed. Coincidentally, it was also the day Liu got out of juvie. No one knew what Jeff would look like but they were speculating. Margaret was perhaps the most curious of all.

When she’d gone to smother the flames Jeff had looked badly burnt. Jeff didn’t care how he looked though, he was just glad Liu was back. 

The doctor carefully grabbed Jeff’s bandages, prepared to unwrap them. “Let’s hope for the best.”

He unraveled them, letting them fall into a pile. Margaret gasped loudly and almost screamed, but held her hand up to her mouth just in time. Liu and Peter’s eyes widened. 

Jeff blinked. “What? Is something wrong?” He didn’t sound deterred or unnerved and he looked at the three confusedly. 

The doctor handed him a mirror. Jeff’s eyes widened. His skin was bleached pure white and his hair was singed black. As he placed his hand on his face it felt leathery and coarse. 

He looked totally unrecognizable.

Liu was first to break the silence and say something. “Jeff...It...it’s not that bad...”

A chuckle caught in Jeff’s throat. He shook his head and grinned. “Not that bad? It’s perfect.”

Liu’s mouth fell open a bit and he blinked. He had no words. What was Jeff talking about? The doctor had told them that Jeff might have been acting off because of the sedatives they’d given him but this...well, Liu wasn’t sure this was normal. 

“Jeff...are...are you alright?” Liu was genuinely concerned for his younger brother and he gently placed his hand over Jeff’s. 

Jeff looked up at Liu with a grin. “Of course I’m alright Liu! I’ve...I’ve never felt happier.”

Liu didn’t look satisfied with that answer but he didn’t refute anything. 

There was a small pause before Margaret spoke. “Well...I suppose it’s time to go. Come on Jeff.”

As Jeff went to stand Liu suddenly spoke up. “Oh, wait Jeff.”

He pulled out a set of familiar looking clothes. It was Jeff’s white hoodie and black dress pants. “We got these back from the cleaners, if you want to put them back on.”

Jeff looked down at the clothes before taking them into his hands and excusing himself to change. When he was done, he came back out. Margaret flinched, memories flooding back of that fateful night. Regardless, they headed home. 

The house was the same as when Jeff had left. Jeff, who said that he was exhausted, said he was going to bed while Peter, Margaret and Liu went on their way. Later that night, Margaret was roused by her sleep by a loud bump that sounded like it came from the bathroom. 

Sitting up and getting out of bed Margaret yawned and walked towards the bathroom. There were soft, panting noises that made Margaret raise her eyebrow. She knocked on the door, only for it to creak open. When she saw the horrendous sight in there she gasped. 

Jeff had sliced open the ends of his mouth with a knife in an upwards direction that seemed to resemble a smile and, using the blood, he smeared it across his mouth. 

“Jeff,” Margaret breathed, aghast. “What...what are you...”

Jeff turned, lowering his hand and looking at Margaret. “I couldn’t keep smiling. It hurt after a while. Now...now I can smile forever.”

As Margaret looked at her son further she noted that his eyes were ringed in black. They looked like they were never closing. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Now it looks like I never blink, like I’m looking at my beautiful face for forever and ever...”

Margaret started to slowly back away without Jeff noticing but his sharp eyes took note anyway. 

“What’s wrong mommy...don’t you think I’m beautiful?”

Margaret didn’t say anything, she just ran back to the bedroom and tried waking Peter up. “Peter! Peter do something! Jeff’s-,” her words were cut off as Jeff stabbed the knife in her back. 

She fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Jeff kneeled down and pulled the blood soaked knife out of his dying mother’s back before turning on his father. 

“She lied to me daddy...mommy lied to me....,” Clenching the knife harder he plunged it into his father’s gut before dragging it upwards, making Peter cough up blood. 

When he was done, Jeff took out the knife and set his sights on his next target, Liu. Liu’s room was at the other end of the hall, so he didn’t hear the commotion in his parent’s room. Instead, he was trying to sleep. Then, he heard his door creak open. 

He instantly recognized the figure as Jeff, panting, with something clutched in his right hand. Liu raised an eyebrow.

“Jeff? Is something wrong?”

Wordlessly, Jeff walked over to his brother and slapped his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry Liu, really. But this is how it has to be. Now...just go to sleep.”


End file.
